Shadow's Regrets...
by INSOMNIAC
Summary: Well... Shadow survives the fall and meets up with this new character... now strange things begin to develop, and a new evil character appears... what will happen in the end? CHAPTER 2 now up!!
1. I'm Alive?

"Regrets..."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Song... It belongs to Blink-182. Other than that Sega owns the characters in this fic, so don't sew me... I make no profit out of this. Anyway enjoy...  
  
Authors Note: Well... Yet another Fic from your local INSOMNIAC, that is Local as in YOUR PC... Anyway excuse my other story for having short chapters... to all who read my stuff... you know what im talking about... oh and btw... the song that is down there? Don't complain... it's a cool song... leave it be... well enjoy. ^_^  
  
**... Thought ""... Dialogue  
  
  
  
The morning was very dry & hot in the dessert, the wind blew ominously through the area... lifting dust creating clouds of sand. The dessert seemed to go on for miles and miles with the weather like this. In the very middle of it, at the most secluded spot on the desert floor, was the source of the violent winds. The Space Station Ark. Next to the ship, was a dark figure, that of a black hedgehog. It was completely still, it had bruises and burns everywhere, and it would seem that its chances for living would be slim to none. The figure's name was Shadow. A twitch here and there signaled he was still alive, but nothing more... nothing else signaled he was still mentally alive, nothing that signaled he wasn't a vegetable. Suddenly his eyes sprung open, he instantly sat up and looked around. He noticed his injuries were severe, strange enough he couldn't feel the pain he was supposed to be feeling right now, only numbness. He slowly began to stand up, that's when it hit him... a surge of pain that emitted from his whole body... but ended on his left leg, he cringed his teeth as he stood next to the spacecraft, applying his weight on his right leg. He inspected the wreckage and tried to look for some food or medical supplies that had survived the crash. For some reason he could not walk correctly, he ignored the pain on his leg but still wondered what was wrong, He sat on a piece of bent steel and inspected his leg. He soon discovered why he was limping. His leg was obviously broken, and he was a wreck, He was hoping he could at least find some water in what was left of the ship, but it seemed nothing had survived the crash. And fires were still turned on which blocked his way inside most of the ship.  
  
"Stupid leg... *Man, that was a long fall... I wonder what happened to the rest of the Sonic Team? *" Shadow said to himself as he closely inspected the ship. "Well there is nothing here... might as well leave. I wonder how I survived the fall... maybe I had some Chaos Emerald power left or something..."  
  
He began to limp to the top of a dune, once on top he began to look around for any sign of life and soon discovered a large city a few miles away. He instantly recognized it as Station Square.  
  
"Well let's see... it looks as if it's only about 30 miles..." Shadow said to himself as he resumed limping towards the city "It should take me no more than a day to get there with this damn leg."  
  
Meanwhile: Mystic Ruins. Tails Shop  
  
Tails was repairing his airplane the Tornado 2 while Sonic sat on his couch watching the Evening news... he stayed there for most of the day. It had been two days since Ark was brought down, and Sonic couldn't help feeling bad for Shadow... sure there was nothing he could have done... but he still felt he could have done something. A few Paparazzi tried to get into the shop to ask Sonic some questions but somehow Tails managed to keep them at bay. After a long while of watching Tails' workshop on the TV, and channel surfing, He got up and walked over to Tails.  
  
"Hey Tails how are you doing?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Not Much, I'm almost done with the repairs on the Tornado 2. How are you feeling?" Tails asked. "You have been acting a little down, that usually doesn't happen when we defeat Egg Man."  
  
"It's Shadow... I know I could have done something but... I couldn't." Sonic said while sitting down next to the fox.  
  
"Sonic, there was nothing u could have done" Tails said "Don't beat yourself up over this... it's --"  
  
"-Not my fault, I know." Sonic said. "But he was my blood you know? He was literally family."  
  
There was a long pause between the two before Tails stood up and faced his companion.  
  
"Well if there is anything you need just give a call..." Tails said "I haven't slept in 2 days fixing this plane, and im beat... Ill talk to you tomorrow Sonic."  
  
"All right, im gonna go for a run, ill be back in a few." Sonic said as he took his CD player and his Blink-182 Cd.  
  
"All right Sonic... Take care." Tails said as he slumped on the couch and instantly fell asleep. Sonic just ran out closing the door behind him & pressing play on his CD player.  
  
-------PLAY-------  
  
I never thought I'd die alone, I laughed the loudest who'd have known? I trace the cord back to the wall, No wonder it was never plugged in at all I took my time, I hurried up The choice was mine I didn't think enough I'm too depressed to go on You'll be sorry when I'm gone...  
  
I never conquered, rarely came 16 just held such better days Days when I still felt alive We couldn't wait to get outside The world was wide, too late to try The tour was over I'd survived I couldn't wait till I got home To pass the time in my room alone...  
  
I never thought I'd die alone Another six months I'll be unknown Give all my things to all my friends You'll never set foot in my room again You'll close it off, you'll board it up Remember the time that I spilled the cup Of apple juice in the hall Please tell mom this is not her fault...  
  
I never conquered, rarely came 16 just held such better days Days when I can still feel alive When I can't wait to get outside The world is wide, the time goes by The tour is over, I've survived I can't wait till I get home To pass the time in my room alone...  
  
-------------------END TRACK----------------  
  
Meanwhile: Back with Shadow...  
  
It was late in the afternoon Shadow had gotten about 14 miles from the crash site, but he was already getting weak, he noticed an Oasis to his right and decided he would go there to rest for a while. By now Shadow was considering what looked like inevitable death.  
  
"Im... not... gonna... make it... I've lost way too much... blood..." Shadow said to himself as he reached what appeared to be an Oasis. As he approached it... he collapsed next to a lake, "What a way to go... killed by a cheap ass desert" Shadow thought "I cant feel my body anymore... at least my shameful death wont be painful." Shadow said, he dragged his body over to a palm tree and sat against it, he couldn't stay awake any longer. He saw the trail of blood he had left behind, it was small but it was enough to scare anyone that knew he owned it. Before passing out, he saw a dark shadow move up to him... and all was dark...  
  
Shadow had a very strange dream... nothing made sense, as most dreams don't. He saw nothing... but everything... all at once... galaxies and stars surrounded him he was moving into one of the galaxies... he saw Earth and the moon. He then saw Maria's Face on planet earth smiling at him.  
  
"MARIA!" Shadow yelled as he tried to run for her, then everything began to fade away.  
  
Shadow finally awoke to what appeared to be the next day, only to find a burned out fire and his leg mended.  
  
"What the--" Shadow said before being interrupted.  
  
"Ah, I see you are awake... I was expecting you to wake up sometime next week... you must be a very strong hedgehog." A voice said, Shadow turned to see a white male fox about the size and age of Tails. He wore baggy pants, black shoes, an empty gun holster and a black backpack with a biohazard patch on it.  
  
"Who are you?" Shadow asked.  
  
"The name is Seth, Seth Myers. May I ask what your named?" Seth asked.  
  
"The name is Shadow" Shadow said as he began to stand up.  
  
"Nice to meet you... um maybe you shouldn't stand, your leg bone is-- " Seth said before being interrupted by Shadow as he ran up a tree and nailed 2 back flips.  
  
"-Broken. Man... Your metabolism must be incredibly fast... just yesterday your bone was broken in three places." Seth said.  
  
"Yeah... I was built to heal fast." Shadow said as he dusted off all the burnt Quills off his body. "For instance... Ill have my quills back in 3 days."  
  
"Built?" Seth asked now more confused than ever.  
  
"I am a clone, I was built in a laboratory. ill explain the story later" Shadow awnsered.  
  
"Awesome... Anyway where are you headed?" Seth asked. "I saw you limping towards this Oasis and saw u were seriously injured, what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Well... you know that Space station named Ark, the one that just fell?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Yeh it was all over the news, what about it." Seth asked  
  
"I fell from it, and apparently landed next to it." Shadow said "Don't even ask me how I survived the fall through the atmosphere, cause I don't know"  
  
"Ok I wont ask, well anyway where were u headed?" Seth asked again.  
  
"Um... Either the Mystic ruins or Station Square." Shadow said as he removed his binds from his leg.  
  
"Ill go with you... " Seth said as Shadow stood up. "I have nothing better to do anyway... I was just roaming Earth for something to do."  
  
"All right... just cause I like you..." Shadow said.  
  
"Great" Seth said. "Lets get going!"  
  
They walked for a few hours until Shadow got tired and told Seth to grab on to Shadows Shoulders, Shadow then blasted forward at full speed using his Rocket Skates. This impressed Seth so much he almost let go of Shadow. It had been about one hour before they reached Station Square. Shadow noticed some people were still in Celebration because of Arks fall, but later ignored it.  
  
"Well I guess its time to look for one of the Sonic Team members." Shadow said as he started running, again, barely giving Seth a chance to grab on again.  
  
"Your looking for Sonic the Hedgehog? Good luck" Seth said. Shadow ignoring his last comment continued running.  
  
"Trust me... Ill find him" Shadow said. Shadow then started gathering some speed, finally reaching one of the streets. From there he stopped and looked around.  
  
"Ok so... Amy might know where Sonic is at..." Shadow said as he then was suddenly pulled back by something.  
  
"Hey..." Seth said. "Who are we looking for again? Sonic or this Amy chick?"  
  
"Stop asking so many questions... you'll find out soon enough." Shadow explained.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Tails was waking up from his couch only to find Sonic sleeping on the kitchen table, His CD Player was still on and playing, Tails carefully approached Sonic, knowing what might happen if he wakes him up by surprise.  
  
"Sonic... Sooonic... Wake up man..." Tails whispered. Tails then poked Sonic on the shoulder, Suddenly Sonic sat up, and fell face first on the floor, as soon as he hit the floor though, the chair fell on top of him.  
  
"Sorry about that... but I had to wake you." Tails said apologetically.  
  
"That's ok... can I trouble you for some aspirin tho... my head hurts?" Sonic asked as he stood up from the floor picking up the chair. Suddenly loud noises came from outside, and Tails could see people flying around, suddenly a red figure came in the Shop and instantly closed the door behind him. It was Knuckles.  
  
"Hey Knux, having trouble with the press?" Tails asked.  
  
"Ha ha very funny... well anyway how are you all doing?" Knuckles asked as he stepped forward.  
  
"Were Ok I guess." Sonic awnsered "How about you?"  
  
"I was kind of hoping u guys could come up to the Island for a while." Knuckles said. "I have a feeling that something big is gonna happen really soon... and its not going to be for the better."  
  
"Is it Egg Man?" Sonic asked now more interested in the conversation.  
  
"I don't know... All I know is that the Super Emerald started glowing, and I saw a vision of disaster." Knuckles said. "Hence the reason I came over."  
  
"What exactly did you see?" Tails asked.  
  
"I saw our deaths" Knuckles awnsered. This made Sonic and Tails more nervous than ever. "They were horrible and at the hands of someone very powerful. We need to go now."  
  
"Right!" Both Sonic and Tails awnsered as they ran out the door ignoring what was left of the conscious paparazzi.  
  
TO BE CONTUINUED...   
  
Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Well I wont quit on this fic until I finish it, and to all that were pissed because of the short chapter fic I made... is this long enough. lmao im kidding... well anyway thank you for reading. Chapter 2 will be posted soon ^_^ actually sooner than you think 0.o... 


	2. Origins...

Chapter 2: Origins  
  
Disclaimer: Go to the first chapter... I only own the story, Rosco and Seth Myers, the rest belong to Sega Inc.  
  
Authors Note: I apologize for taking so long with this story... I fell into a.small depression and didn't wanna write... but now I do. and my quest is to finish this thing now, So... Here it goes Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Come on Knuckles explain to me exactly what you saw on the Master Emerald" Sonic asked.  
  
"I told you our deaths. At the hands of someone powerful" Knuckles answered  
  
"Do we at least know who it is?" Tails asked  
  
"No, but we have to get the team together. I have a feeling we will be needing them" Knuckles answered as he took to the sky catching a good breeze.  
  
Meanwhile: With Shadow. Both Shadow and Seth had already been rocket skating through the city until finally arriving at an apartment building, Shadow walked in followed by Seth, Shadow then approached the front desk and saw a strange blue cat approach them. The cat was thin but looked very fast and probably strong. of course. he wasn't anywhere near Sonic's speed.  
  
"Hi" The cat said. "I am the Superintendent of this building, he name is Rosco, What can I do you for?"  
  
"Were looking for a female pink hedgehog named Amy, Do you know where I might find her?" Shadow asked.  
  
"You a friend of hers?" Rosco asked.  
  
"Yeah... we go way back, Even before she met Sonic" Shadow said, he decided to spice a few things up to increase credibility "Yeah... Ever since she Met Sonic she has fallen head over heals for him"  
  
"That's the Amy I know all right" Rosco said "Her apartment is at the last floor up, I believe its number 752"  
  
"Thank you Rosco... I hope we meet again" Shadow said with a smirk on his face, Rosco then walked across the hall into another room, that appeared to be the boiler room. Shadow then walked to the elevator followed by Seth.  
  
"Do you really know Amy that well?" Seth asked  
  
"No, but if I had said anything different he wouldn't have told us her Apartment number" Shadow said. "So anyway tell me... what were you doing in the middle of the dessert?"  
  
"Around a year ago, I was at my home with my family near the Emerald hill Zone, my parents and my 2 brothers Kyle and Anthony. Well anyway Emerald Hill Zone was where I lived." Seth said. "Me and my family were always tight... we always trusted each other and we never lied to each other no matter how bad the situation was. Well anyway I was sent out to gather firewood, I got it, But when I came back, All I saw were robots and my dead parents, burned alive, my 2 brothers were tortured by the looks of it and shot in the head." Seth said as he paused for a few seconds then continued. "I then discovered it was Robotnik's doing, so I wanted revenge at started walking, I found myself in the desert a few days later, that would be about a week ago, I hung around the Oasis. until you stumbled on to my Oasis that is." Seth finished. "So what's your story?"  
  
"I don't even remember anymore. All I know is that I am a clone of Sonic the Hedgehog created by gun. I used to have a close friend called Maria, We lived in ark, we didn't have that much fun. Anyway. Ark was attacked by gun, and I remember her making me promise to make this planet a better place, She died after that. That's all I can remember right now."  
  
As shadow finished his story, the elevator doors opened, both characters stepped out silent, and approached Amy's apartment, Shadow knocked.  
  
Meanwhile Sonic and the gang were already at Rouges house, they had already explained the whole situation to her.  
  
"So are you sure that's what you saw?!?" Rouge asked Knuckles.  
  
"Why else would I be here asking for your help!" Shadow answered. "Will you help us...? We still need to pick up Amy at her apartment by the way"  
  
Rouge seemed to be a little reluctant but then considered her life was at stake, she finally agreed and were soon on their way. Tails was now thinking what this strange problem could be... and how could he solve it, Unfortunately he had no ideas and just followed. One thing he and everyone knew... was that they needed to find out what was this danger. and they needed to find it quickly, before it was too late.  
  
Meanwhile: Some where in the mountains, a strange blue light emitted from Inside a very secluded cave, there was someone, It appeared to be a black entity, and from the blue glow he emitted, seemed to have considerable power, a chuckle was heard as a dark voice emitted from him.  
  
"It is almost time, the power of wind, water, fire, and Ice. Will soon be mine, I will be unstoppable!" The entity said as he patiently waited for a full power-up.  
  
  
  
Well how did you like it? CH.2 is coming soon. Please review and if your gonna flame me, have the decency of leaving your E-Mail address, otherwise, your flame will be ignored. Thank you. 


	3. The Beginning

"Reunions"  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: First page should have it.  
  
Authors Note: Well here is Chapter three... enjoy   
  
Shadow had now knocked twice on the door without a response, and he was growing tiresome.  
  
"Maybe She is not home?" Seth exclaimed.  
  
"She's home all right, I can smell her perfume a mile away... Gives me a headache" Shadow humorously said. suddenly Shadow and Seth heard someone on the other side of the door.  
  
"Coming!" Amy said as the door cracked just a little bit. She then saw who it was, she couldn't believe it, she was in shock she just stood there eyes wide, she rubbed her eyes and continued staring at Shadow.  
  
"Shadow... I... I... thought you... were.... d-dead..." Amy said as she fainted on the hallway floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Great now what do we do?" Seth asked  
  
"I guess we bring her inside" Shadow said as he took Amy by the shoulders "A little help here please?"  
  
"Sure thing Shadow" Seth said as he took her Feet and walked inside. A few hours had passed before Amy had woken up again, by this time Seth had also fallen asleep, but shadow was still awake. A light rain had started with mild thunder. Amy woke up to the sound of Seth's snoring  
  
"God I had a strange dream" Amy said out loud "For a minute there I thought--"  
  
"I was alive?" Shadow answered coming into the room, Amy just stared a little shocked but not enough to faint again. "Nice to see you again Amy."  
  
"How did you survive that.fall.there was no way " Amy said.  
  
"Im not sure, I just woke up next to Ark" Shadow answered. "Then after walking battered across the dessert for a while, I met up with sleepy head over there"  
  
"Does Sonic know? " Amy asked  
  
"Not yet, he will soon tho, which reminds me," Shadow said while he walked over to wake Seth up  
  
"I'm up Im up." Seth said as he stood up drowsy "Oh Hello You must be Amy Rose I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Seth." Amy answered. As soon as both stood on their feet a nock was heard at Amy's door.  
  
"Go away were busy!" Shadow yelled not giving a chance for Amy to say anything, Suddenly the door was busted open, It was Sonic & Crew  
  
"Ok pal who the hell do toy think you.." Sonic said before stopping in mid sentence "Nice to see you again Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge" Shadow said.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Seth said leaning against the wall  
  
"Yeah sit down Seth" Shadow said.  
  
"I can't believe your still alive. but. how?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I don't know. all I remember is falling and next thing I knew I had woken up next to what remained of Ark" Shadow said.  
  
"I still cant believe your alive" Sonic Said.  
  
After along talk in Amy's Table, Everyone was sharing their stories of what had happened, and clearing some things up with each other. They were all still not very confident in trusting Shadow yet but since he didn't attack, they figured there was some sort of Diplomacy between them. Seth of course was astonished of all the stories that were told and all the things each did during their mission.  
  
"So you were a treasure hunter and you took his big glass thingy and broke it?" Seth said  
  
"That's called the master emerald!" Knuckles said getting a little mad  
  
"Cool it Knux, we have something more important at hand." Sonic said  
  
"Do you have any ideas on who it could be Sonic?" Shadow asked  
  
"Not really dude" Sonic said "If I did I would tell you but, I still don't know."  
  
Suddenly there was a large flash outside and everyone went to the window to go see. It was a dark shadow where as the only thing visible in his face was his red blood colored eyes, suddenly it opened its mouth and began to speak.  
  
"I have been gathering Energy for the last 5,000 years. I now have enough to rule the world, and no one will stand in my way, Not even Sonic, So I tell you know to bow down to me or be destroyed" The dark figure said in a dark low voice, which sent chills down everyone's spines. "Sonic the hedgehog I want you to be the first to surrender to me. there is no hope HAHAHAHA!!" With that the figure disappeared  
  
"Ok, things aren't looking all that good" Seth said as the people from the city started panicking.  
  
  
  
How did you like it? CH. 4 to come very soon. And please review. Sorry it took so long ^^;; 


	4. The End

CH.4 Disclaimer: Beginning of this story  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. thanks to this story I was stumped for the longest time, I thought id never write again, but not anymore. I drank coffee. Hope you enjoy it ^.^ if you think it sucks. well. don't worry I have WAY BETTER stuff than this on the way. I have 3 stories that are half done after this.  
  
  
  
Sonic and the gang were already heading towards the center of town. nothing in town was affected by his appearance.except that everyone had run away. and the town was now a ghost town. Shadow was walking still thinking about the things he did in his past. he felt bad. He noticed everyone else was feeling that way too. the expression on their faces explained it, suddenly Seth came up to Shadow and spoke to him. "Hey shadow. you feeling all right?" Seth asked, "You look troubled."  
  
"Naa. Its just memories id rather not remember." Shadow answered, Seth then stepped closer to Shadow and began to speak.  
  
"You know. when I was small. I killed a man, He was robbing our house, and I caught him off guard, I stabbed him in the chest, with one of my parents kitchen knives" Seth continued. "I remember his expression. he was scared. I could also tell he was crying." Seth continued walking in silence until Shadow spoke up.  
  
"So. What happened?" Shadow asked  
  
"What happened was. It was my father. I had killed my own father" Seth said. "He owed a lot of money. he was hoping that with our things and the insurance. he would have enough to pay the debts. but I caught him. and killed him. I didn't find out until the next morning." Both continued walking unaware that the whole group was listening to the conversation.  
  
"I swore id kill all those who ever tried to hurt my family, Turns out, there was a letter, it was for my father from another man, saying that if he didn't pay. me and my family would die." Seth said. "I found him and killed him, I made him die slow. Ever since then. I still haven't forgiven myself for the pain that I caused." Seth Shadow and the team continued walking forward, then shadow began to speak.  
  
"My true love was also taken from me a long time ago, but that's not the end of my story. I caused chaos, and I almost destroyed this planet, I lost a loved one as you have, In the worse way possible. Trust me, I know how you must feel." Shadow said. "I once heard that.. Being forgotten. is worse than death. I was forgotten a long time ago." Seth thought about this for a second and continued walking.  
  
"You know. your not the only one with a closet full of skeletons." Rouge suddenly said. "I have killed a few people in my past. unfortunately I cant reveal any stories. except one. see. a few years ago. way before the ark incident. I was captured and tortured for god knows how long. I swore that I would escape one day. and I did. but not before burning the place to ashes, I kept them all inside just so they felt more pain, finally they had died, and I had killed them, I didn't shed a tear. but it showed me something strange about myself" Rouge continued. "I had no soul, I was no one and that's what I thought of myself. of course that all changed when I met Knuckles & Sonic." Suddenly Knuckles decided to join the conversation.  
  
"You know. your right about something. to be forgotten. is worse than death, which means I died a long time ago" Knuckles said before going silent again. The only ones who didn't have anything to say was Amy, Sonic & Tails. Suddenly everyone stopped.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this guys. something doesn't feel right." Sonic said, everyone else seemed to notice this and lifted their guard. The team then continued uneasily through the empty streets of Station square, suddenly the black image appeared in front of everyone again, everyone then went into a fighting stance.  
  
"So. you came her to fight me even after my warning?" the figure said "How brave, But still futile." Well I still feel you should know my name. the name is Alexander.  
  
"WE WILL DO EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO STOP YOU!" Sonic yelled. Sonic then spin-dashed at Alexander, but he punched him, throwing him through a wall. The wall then collapsed & fell on top of him burying him in the rubble.  
  
"SONIC, Ill get you, you monster!" Tails then launched himself at the figure. He began firing punch after punch at him, everyone else started attacking it as well, Alexander proved to have exceeding self-defense skills because no matter how many people were pummeling at him he blocked every punch, kick, and chop. Finally Tails and Seth had run out of breath, and stepped away, when suddenly, the dark figure pushed everyone away with his energy. They all landed a few feet away. Amy suddenly was taken by Alexander. He then mutilated her body and threw it aside.  
  
"AMY!!" Everyone yelled. Rouge saw this and took a dagger out of her boot, and launched herself at it. "DIIIE YOU BASTARD!" Rouge yelled. "ROUGE NO!" Knuckles yelled but it was too late. She made direct contact and buried the dagger deep within the monster, but suddenly, Rouge started gagging as the thing took her from the neck. Suddenly her life ended as Alexander suddenly broke Rouges Neck, the snap was heard for what it seemed like Miles, as that was happening, Knuckles had launched a glide punch to the monster. The dead body of Rouge slumped like a rag doll on the pavement floor. The monster then punched at Knuckles making him land hard next to Tails.  
  
"FOOLISH MORTALS!" Alexander said. "You CAN'T DEFEAT ME WITH THESE FOOLISH ATTACKS!"  
  
Suddenly, Alexander launched an attack that weakened everyone to the verge of death, everyone tried fighting it but it was useless.  
  
"HE"S TOO POWERFULL!" Tails yelled.  
  
Shadow launched himself at the monster and attacked him with an extremely powerful Chaos Control, but somehow, the monster wasn't even affected. He soon kicked Shadow over to what was left of the group  
  
"You have met true power. and fell victim to it. You couldn't defeat me. and you knew it. foolish way to end your lives. what would you get if you defeated me anyway. Nothing. nothing meaningless at least." Alexander said. "Now two lives. or should I say.3 lives have been wasted. all because you didn't want to surrender. Well. I am afraid it is too late now. I can't allow you to live." Alexander suddenly went up to the now weak knuckles and crushed him, he then moved over to Tails and sliced at his stomach, Tails tried to get up. but only a pale blank stare came over his face Shadow tho was staggering up as the dark figure stabbed him in between the eyes and threw him aside, he then delivered a strong energy beam to Sonic's rock pile, when the beam cleared, there was nothing of the pile left. Seth was the last one. he was just watching, suddenly with a smirk he began to stand up as if nothing had happened.  
  
"You are forgetting one thing you. " Seth said, "You forgot about me!"  
  
"How could I forget!" Alexander said as he swung his sharp claws at Seth, making direct contact with his head, but nothing happened. He tried again and again, but Seth still remained undamaged. Suddenly Seth started glowing; he stood up and walked closer to the dark figure.  
  
"I was sent here to stop you. I thought this could be resolved the mortal way. but apparently it couldn't" Seth said. "You're coming with me Alexander!!"  
  
"Never!" Alexander said, "WHO ARE YOU!" suddenly a bright light engulfed the whole area, then the whole city, then the country, then the continent, until finally, the world. The Bright light faded as it had appeared. Alexander was kneeling on one leg.  
  
"The power you stole from the planet has been returned. and you are now destined to either die or leave, never come back, if you do come back, your destruction will be imminent" Seth said as Alexander just vanished out of thin air. Seth then closed his eyes and disappeared with a bright light, when the light faded. everything was how it was before the monster showed up. Sonic Tails, Shadow Rouge, Knuckles and Amy were all in Amy's apartment, sprawled on the floor.  
  
"W-wha---what happened?" Sonic asked as he got up, he saw everyone was getting up as well.  
  
"Aww, man. I feel like a truck ran over my head" Rouge said while holding her head.  
  
"Seth. Where's Seth!?" Shadow asked. Everyone looked around, but found nothing, when suddenly Seth appeared in the center of the room, Glowing a bright color. "I'm sorry Shadow. I was only sent here to stop that beast if you guys weren't able to stop it." Seth said. "I have to go back. but other than that it was my pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Who are you?" Shadow asked  
  
"You will know in due time. only in due time." Seth said. With that he faded away, everyone stared at each other, and stayed silent. no one moved as they kept staring at the center of the room.  
  
"Knuckles. Mind explaining this?" Sonic asked. Knuckles just stayed silent.  
  
A few months later.  
  
Sonic and the gang were enjoying some sun at the beach; we find Sonic and Shadow sitting together.  
  
"So, do you think all that was a dream?" Sonic asked as he stared into the horizon, Shadow was doing the same.  
  
"No. it wasn't, I know." Shadow answered. "If it was a dream. I wouldn't be talking with you right now. he rescued me when I was injured remember?"  
  
"I liked Seth. I wish I could have gotten to know him better" Sonic said.  
  
"Yeah. well at least I know he is in some sort of paradise, so I know heel be fine" Shadow answered  
  
"Yeah. hmm. I guess all we can do now is wait for our paradise huh?" Sonic said  
  
"Well. I don't want to go" Shadow answered as he lay down. "Im fine right here and now"  
  
"Heh. would you look at that." Sonic said. "Seems everyone has forgotten."  
  
"No. they didn't forget. they just know their safe again." Shadow answered. "They know that there safe here with you and their friends"  
  
Both then stood up and began walking towards their friends. Both went silent and stared at the horizon as the sun was setting, Tails could be seen swimming in the ocean, Rouge and Amy were also talking, but apparently not of the same thing because they were laughing and giggling, Knuckles was also swimming, but he was mostly keeping to himself, Tails could be seen trying to approach him.  
  
"So long Seth" Shadow said as he ran to his friends, Sonic just stopped and looked on, he then revved up causing a small sand storm, & blasted forward.  
  
  
  
Please Review, tell me if you like it. if your gonna flame me. leave your e- mail. otherwise. ill know its just a joke and not a real flame. 


End file.
